Moonlark, a KOTLC fanfic
by ZingeyOP
Summary: Sophie has been fighting a battle. She was bringing it to the surface. A SoKeefe story, as I am a Team Foster-Keefe shipper. Read for fun! Keeper of the Lost Cities by the amazing Shannon Messenger. All credits to the author. I do not own any of these characters. WARNING! May contain Nightfall and even Flashback spoilers! You have been warned. Enjoy.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Sophie was fighting a battle. A battle that had fought silently underground for millenia. She was bringing it to the surface. Making it visible. She couldn't lose. The monsters were closing in. All she could do was keep fighting with everything she had. She turned around, ready to reveal the truth. It was time for her to take risks. Destroy everything. And spill blood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" Can't you bring something over for all of us for once? I think Keefe is about to have a field day with this gift." Sophie asked. She was tired of all the teasing about the small gifts Fitz had been bringing her. This one was especially bad. He'd brought her a picture he had painted onto a small canvas. It was a picture of him and her together underneath Calla's Panakes tree, where he was talking to her. And while it was nothing on Keefe's intricate portraits of the whole group and of Grady, Edaline, and herself, she was still unsure of how she felt about that particular moment. Also, there was another problem. She knew Keefe would notice it, and then it'd be over. She was trying to figure out a way to hide it without hurting his feelings.

"Alright." Fitz reluctantly agreed. "But next time i'm over here, I want to know that secret you owe me. No holding back, remember?"

Sophie's heart and stomach both dropped so fast, they probably both dropped down to exile. But she forced a small smile.

"Ok." she barely managed to whisper. How was she going to tell Fitz she had a major crush on him? How could they be cognates if she was holding stuff back? It was all so confusing. Maybe he would forget? No, he would remember her promise. Maybe she could lie? No, he would know. She wished there was a secret answer that would allow them to be cognates and have her crush stay a secret. But there was nothing she could do except tell him. So that was what she was going to do.

"Sophie!" Edaline called upstairs, interrupting her thoughts. "Mr. Forkle just leaped here with all of your friends. And he looks concerned."

Great. This was going to get awkward if she didn't do something about the new gift. She quickly hid the painting up in her closet, covered it in a monster stack of fancy dresses she would never wear, and raced downstairs, just in time. Everyone was arguing about something, except for Mr. Forkle. He sat on the couch in a tense position, his eyes resting upon the chaos. The arguing stopped as soon as everyone saw Sophie. Then it was a whole lot of hugging. And a shy wave nod from Tam. Mr. Forkle still sat on the couch tense.

" I have some new news regarding the eldest Vacker. However, the news does not lead us any closer to why his memories were wiped in the first place, as I know that was what you all probably automatically assumed."

Unfortunately, Sophie's mind had already gone there.

"So what is the news?" She prompted.

Mr. Forkle sighed. "The eldest Vacker has recalled something that none of us even knew about."

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"His false identity of his own."


	3. Chapter 2

"His WHAT?" Almost everyone shouted from somewhere in the room.

Mr. Forkle sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It turns out that the Alvar has been hiding a secret identity of his own for some time now, and no one had even the slightest idea."

He got up and began to pace around the room, taking the time to let his fingers pass over the scattered furniture and vases and everything else in the living room.

Of course, everyone had the same question.

"Who is his false identity?" The entire room asked at once.

"The eldest Vacker has also been known by a man named Tryphon Kahuna, a commoner who was known for staying in atlantis for long periods of time without having a residence there. We can only assume that he was actually at nightfall, but we do know that he did a very good job of hiding in plain sight and spying on not only us, but everyone in atlantis."

Sophie didn't know what to say. Another trick, another trap, another lie. She was sick of it all. Fitz spoke first.

"Can we access Alvars registry records, and see if they align with Tryphon's?"

"We already did. They definitely do not match location wise, but timewise, when Alvar was in one location, Tryphon was in another for the same amount of time. This would have meant that he changed seamlessly. And that their technopath was in on the trick."

Great. Another trick hidden right under their noses. Would it ever stop?

"Could you send me those files?" Asked Dex. "I want to look them over to see what I can find."

"Of course." Mr. Forkle reassured him.

"Great. He have yet another secret identity that we know about. How is this supposed to help us find Vespera and Gisela?" Tam asked

"Good question. We are using this as evidence to the Council that they need to be more careful with those they hire. Tryphon had many meetings with the Council about safety concerns between the elves and the ogres. Of Course, the Council had no idea about Tryphon, so they told him all the information they could. They trusted him."

So the council knew. Sophie rubbed her temples and pulled out an itchy eyelash. She was supposed to be brave, but with all of this new information, she couldn't help herself.

But if the council knew, then…

"Did you go and tell them? Or was it Tiergan, or, or someone else from the black swan?"  
"Of course I didn't go. The council cannot know that I am alive. Not yet." Mr. Forkle snapped. But it wasn't really a snap, more of a frustrated grunt. Sophie understood.

Mr. Forkle sighed. "Sophie, if the council finds out I'm alive, then they might, and probably will, release the information to the public, letting the other hidden identities of the Neverseen, or Vespera and Gisela, find out as well."

Sophie took in a sharp breath. Not Ms. Foster, but Sophie. Wait…..

"What did you just call her?" Biana asked, stalking over to Sophie with a devilish look on her face.

"I do prefer to keep things formal, Ms Vacker, but in the light of the situation, Ms… Sophie needed to know that I stand with her, not at a distance. It is my sign of trust. Now, based on the look I am currently receiving from you, I do thoroughly apologize."

Biana took Sophie's hand, and led her to the couch. Sophie was so overwhelmed that she had started to wobble on her clumsy feet without even realizing it.

Dex broke the awkward silence that had settled over the room.

"Getting back to Sophie's question, who went to notify the council?"

"Tiergan, reluctantly, did so in my place. He kept it short and sweet, and did not disclose any major information. Just that we had found out that one of the members of the Neverseen had a secret identity of Tryphon, and that they should be more careful about who the trust, but not to close off. We even left out Alvars name, and any information of that nature." Mr Forkle answered.

Sophie was glad that the council didn't know too much. She preferred having them in the dark about these kinds of things. It made it easier.


	4. Chapter 3

With all this new information swirling around the room, Mr. Forkle walked over to Fitz.

" Come with me, Mr. Vacker. "

Everyone watched as Fitz was lead to the other side of the room, and was sat down at the tea nook in the kitchen. There was obviously a telepathic conversation happening between them. Sophie could have read their thoughts, but she decided to keep it private. Instead she transmitted " If there is anything I can do, let me know. "

She saw a small flash of relief in his eyes. But the concerned look on his face said it all. Something else had happened. Something that might change him. Keefe was fast to react to the whole situation, immediately volunteering to go and inform all of the glaring bodyguards huddled in the corner of the room about what had just happened. Sophie knew he was just trying to distract himself from the conversation happening in the corner, but she was not about to argue. If it helped Keefe, she would allow it to happen. Grateful for the distraction, and the relief from the task, Sophie instead turned to Tam and asked him what the living situation had turned into.

The twins had been living with Tiergan after joining the black swan, but before that had lived at Ermetes former residence, before that, had lived at Alluvetere, and before that, had lived in the Neutral Territories. Apparently, it was sort of a mess, but they were stabally with Tiergan for now. Just as Tam was about to elaborate, they heard a loud thud and a yelp. When the group turned, they watched as Fitz stormed away, past them, kicked open the door, and leaped away.

" What did you do to him?! " Sophie transmitted to Mr. Forkle, who had sat back down at the nook in the kitchen after standing up and trying to stop Fitz from losing his temper. Evidently, he had failed.

" I told him that his mother and father had gone to visit the eldest Vacker, and that he had no idea who they were. Then he just collapsed back into his restraints. I went to check, and his mind was shattered. "

 **HEY GUYS! DDDOD here, thank you so much for reading! If you are enjoying, please review. I will answer every review I can!  
Love Ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

Sophie had to bite her tongue to stop herself from blurting out. She switched to transmitting. " _Shattered? But not broken right?"_ She made sure to block off her idea. If it was true, then maybe….

" _Yes, shattered. Not broken, and before you suggest it, yes, we have talked to Physic and she says that there is no reason you should not heal him, but there might not be a benefit, as he is useless to us both in and out of consciousness if he can not regain his memories." Mr. Forkle answered._

But that was not what Sophie had thought. Maybe if she healed his shattered mind, he would regain his memories. Then, he would be useful.

" _Let me heal him. You never know what we might get out of him after the healing. Plus, this is Fitz and Biana's brother, Alden and Della's son we are talking about. I can't just do nothing. FItz and Biana are my friends, and I can't let anything happen to them like losing their brother. They've been through enough as it is."_ Sophie responded. If she could help, then she would.

Sophie opened her eyes to see a nod from Mr. Forkle, and Keefe behind him, watching her with a confused expression.

Crap. He had definitely felt her emotions of hope rippling through the air. And now she was going to be pestered into telling him what had just happened. Or she could tell everyone.

" _Biana, we found out some information on your brother. We should go outside though, so we can talk face to face and not get disturbed."_

Sophie watched as Biana paled, and walked towards the door. Sophie followed, but not before delivering a warning to anyone who tried to follow.

"Anyone who follows, including bodyguards, will be the subject to a punishment that either me or Mr. Forkle see fit. You have been warned."

With the warning lingering in the air, Sophie followed Biana, out the door. She sat down next to Biana inside the shade and protection of Calla's Panakes tree. The healing blossoms brought peace and hope rippling through the air. Which was exactly what Sophie needed to tell Biana the news.

" Your parents went to see Alvar."

" I know. They told both of us not to come, but to come here instead. I decided not to argue. The last thing I needed was another fight. Fitz and my parents have been fighting about who gets to see him when for a week now. I couldn't take any more of it. So I stayed."

Sophie sucked in a breath. That explained Fitz's sudden kindness. He was distracting himself. " Oh. Well, he didn't remember them. And then, his mind….. Shattered. It didn't break, at least, not yet, but that was why Fitz was so upset. He must've thought he could have fixed him or something. I'm sorry."

Biana sat very still for a moment, then wrapped an arm around Sophie.

"It's ok."


	6. Chapter 5

After her friends left, some in tears, others pale, some angry, Sophie could not have felt more alone. All she wanted was someone there that understood what she was going through. Sandor wouldn't understand, and her adoptive parents were at Everglen, trying to help figure out the situation with for Alden and Della with Alvar. So Sophie felt completely alone. She trudged upstairs to her bedroom, kicked off her low shoes, and crawled into her huge canopied bed. Iggy fluttered out of his cage and settled near her shoulder. She grabbed her Ipod from her dresser, and switched on the jarring music. This was what she needed. She didn't want to feel anything. The numbness sank in, and she settled into the warm covers. She was tired, but not the kind of sleepy tired. She was the determined tired. Just then, she felt a gentle hand jostling her awake from her musical trance. She bolted upright and turned off her music to find a figure with perfect hair, ice blue eyes, and a smirk spread across his face. Keefe.

"I wanted to come check and see how you were doing, since Sandor decided that he was going to Everglen with Grizel, and basically everyone is over there already. Fitz won't speak to me, and Biana decided to go and visit Dex to see if he could help her with a "special project". I came upstairs to find you in musicland, and realized you didn't even hear me come in."

Keefe seemed very… antsy. But Sophie felt something stir in her heart. A pounding sensation filled her chest, the turned into an all too familiar flutter. A crush flutter. A crush flutter for Keefe.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! I will upload every 3-5 days I hope. More is soon to come!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! This is going to be a big SoKeefe Team Foster-Keefe Keefoster ship chapter, so if you don't want to read this chapter, you can skip, but you will miss some good writing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Keefe looked at Sophie with a smirk and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Is that admiration I feel from you?"

"No." Sophie was blushing furiously, but tried as hard as possible to hide it. She wrapped up her ear buds and placed her ipod back onto her dresser, slowly returning to her original pale shade. But as soon as she looked back at Keefe, who had leaned up against the doorframe, her heart fluttered again. Keefe still looked … antsy.

"What's wrong Keefe?" Sophie asked

"Nothing." He said a little to fast. To fast for Sophie to believe.

"Keefe, i'm fine. Tell me what happened. I can help."

"No one can help. Not even you."

"Keefe," she started, but then she stopped. She grabbed him, and held on tight, Then she pulled him closer, waiting until his breathing slowed, and he seemed calmer. His breaths became slower, and soon, he was embracing her, holding on to her like nothing else in the world could make him break away. She had to help him, like the way he had helped her. She was worried.

"What happened Keefe. You have to tell me if something's wrong. Even if I can't fix it, I have to try. You are my best friend Keefe. You have been there for me. Now, you need me. I have to be there for you."

Keefe slowly pulled away. He looked her in the eyes.

"Sophie, I don't know what to do anymore. My dad has been trying to reconnect with me, Fitz has been drifting away from me, and well, everyone, and now Alvar has shattered. I don't know how to feel, how to react, what to do, I just don't know anymore."  
Sophie. He had called her Sophie. Why was everyone doing that?

Keefe turned away. He seemed ashamed that he had made her worried.

"Keefe… I know. You are feeling so many things at once, and now, you can't figure out how to deal with it all. But you… we, will get through this. Together. No matter what else. Team Foster-Keefe, right?"

Keefe looked at Sophie with a new look of determination in his eyes. He would fight. He would come through. He would survive. And he needed her to do it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you so much to the 2 people who have reviewed so far. I am so glad you enjoy this as much as I do writing it! I am writing them as fast as I can with a busy schedule. I hope you enjoy today's chapter! Loves ya!**

Keefe left the house soon after, saying that there was something he needed to do. By this point, Sophie was so tired that she couldn't even try to argue. She had bigger things to worry about. Standing on the edge of the cliffs that fell towards the sea, Sophie took a deep breath, and jumped. She focused the adrenaline, and heard the clap of thunder as she crashed into the void.

She teleported into Everglen, so she could get inside by herself. She opened the doors, walked down the long elegant hallway, and down to a room she had never actually been in. Fitz's room. She knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked harder. Still, nothing. Sophie wandered down the hall towards the commons, to find Edaline and Della sitting in a corner, with Della almost in tears, and Edaline trying to console her. They both looked up when they heard Sophie's approach. Della wiped her eyes quickly, and smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad smile. In her melodic voice, she answered the question already forming on Sophie's lips.

"Fitz won't answer the door, and won't come out of his room. He also won't let anyone in. Not even Keefe could get in."

Sophie nodded. "I tried. Nothing. I guess I'll go try until he lets someone in, even if it's not me."

"Good luck."

"Thanks Della."

Sophie wandered back down the hall, stopping again at Fitz's door. She banged on it louder. _Bang. Bang. Bang._ To her surprise, the door flew open, but no one had opened it. _Had it been unlocked the whole time?_ Sophie wondered. She cautiously took a step inside, and peeked around the door. The room was empty, and was completely ransacked. Sophie knew that Fitz could get angry, especially after what happened to Alden, but she never thought it could be this bad. Knicknacks, books, gadgets, clothes, things Sophie couldn't identify, all of these things were scattered around the room, most in pieces.

Sophie backed out of the room, and ran down the hall. She hadn't realised she was crying until Edaline tackled her with a hug, and wiped the tears from her face with a delicate touch. Della was close behind, and also wrapped Sophie in a quick hug after Edaline finally let go.

"Fitz's room is ransacked and empty. I don't know where Fitz is!"

Della suddenly turned very pale, and raced down the hall to her son's bedroom. When she entered, she gasped, covered her mouth with a shocked hand, then collapsed into an artistic crumple on the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

"Della will be fine. She just needs some well deserved rest, especially after all of this new stress." Elwin announced, as everyone sighed a huge sigh of relief. Sophie had called Elwin when Della hadn't woken up after falling, worried she might have a shattered mind. But when Sophie checked, everything was… fine. No cracks, no empty void of darkness, just a simple quiet that normally happened when someone was asleep. Still, Della was taken to her bedroom, and Elwin stayed to monitor her to make sure she was ok.

"However, I would like Sophie to come in with me for a moment. I have no idea about her mental state, and I want to see if she has made any progress, good or bad."

Sophie followed Elwin into the bedroom that she had only been in once before, and she was trying _very_ hard not to think about it. No. Della was not broken, not shattered. She was fine. Sophie walked over to her side, and slowly peeled off her gloves. She realized that this would be the first time probing someone's mind as an enhancer. Sophie sucked in a deep breath, and touched her fingers to Della's temples. Della instantly faded, turning invisible due to her vanisher ability combined with Sophie's enhancing. She would have to explain to Elwin later. She cleared her thoughts, and entered Della's mind.

The darkness was not overwhelming, there were no cracks, and her mind seemed normal. Except for the light she was shining. Her presence formed a glowing light amongst the cool black of rest. Maybe because of her enhancing ability. Sophie wasn't sure what to do.

" _Della?"_ She called. " _Della, Della, Della, Della."_ It echoed.

" _It's me, Sophie." "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie, Sophie."_

" _I'm here to help." "Help, help, help, help."_

Still, Nothing. So Sophie tried inflicting. Della wasn't broken, but maybe some energy would give her a boost, and she would wake up.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to wake Della up, but she deserved Sophie's help in any way possible. This was the best she could do.

She inflicted hope, energy, and light into the darkness. Anything she could think of that would make Della feel hopeful and re-energized.

A bright warmth rushed through the darkness. A presence. Then, with a jolt and a gasp, Sophie was pulled back to reality. Then Della woke up.


	10. A Quick Update

Hello to the glorious readers that read my story! It is your author here, DDDOD, and I am here to update you on where this story will be going. I am still writing whenever I can, but I am currently in Intensives month at my school so I don't get as much time to write. I am thinking about adding more ship chapters as almost branches of the main story. Would that be to confusing? If so, let me know. Thank you so much for all of the support I have received so far, and I can't wait to see where this story heads! (No, I don't know what will happen yet. I write as I go along, and plan in the moment.) Anyway, I just can't thank you guys enough, a new chapter will be out soon enough, and I hope you guys enjoy. Loves ya!

Dark Demonic Demon Of Death :)


	11. Chapter 9

Sophie watched from the other side of the room as Biana, Dex, and Keefe all paced back and forth, Biana blinking in and out of sight, Dex muttering to himself over making a device to help find Fitz, and Keefe wringing his hands. They all were shaken from Fitz's sudden disappearance, but no one knew what to do about it. Sophie had already tried to track him. Twice. Nothing. All she could find was dark space, and she was starting to get worried. Della was obsessed with cleaning her son's messy room, hoping to find a clue, anything that would help them find her missing son. Even Sandor and Ro couldn't find anything, despite their awesome goblin smell and powerful ogre search power. Sophie was getting worried.

"Sophie?" A soft voice asked from behind her, making her turn, startled. It was Linh. She was wearing a pale aqua dress with dark navy accents, black leggings, and soft black boots. Combined with her silver dipped hair, she looked like a movie character. Her silvery blue eyes were soft, making Sophie feel a bit more relaxed.

" Keefe called and asked me to come over. What's this about Fitz going missing?"

Crap. She hadn't told Tam or Linh, or, well anyone. She had completely forgotten. With all of the stress, and things going on, she couldn't even bring herself to tell her best friends about Fitz? What was wrong with her?

"Linh, i'm really sorry, I meant to tell you but I forgot because of everything that's been happening and I feel really bad and i'm so, so, sorry." Sophie blurted out, causing Keefe, Dex, and Biana to all turn and stare at her and Linh.

"Oh, Sophie…" She trailed off, then gave her a big hug. Linh seemed like a sweet kitten, but the sweet demeanor was just a part of her. Sophie had seen her hold back a tidal flood in Atlantis, break a bridge in the Ogre city, and survive being sent to Exilium.

"We will find him. That's a promise. No matter what happened, we will figure this out." Linh told her. Sophie wasn't sure if it was the sincerity in her voice, or the hardness in her soft eyes, but for the first time, Sophie had no doubt. They would find him.


	12. Flashback Update

Hello guys! DDDOD here. I am doing another update as I got my hands on the paperback edition of Nightfall and was able to read the first 2 chapters of Flashback. Here is the rundown: DEFINITELY CONTAINS SPOILERS CLICK AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM! Anyway, enjoy for those not able to get a copy! :)

* * *

Sophie and Keefe have been invited to attend Alvar's tribunal for what he did with the Neverseen. He still has no recollection of anything he did, despite everyone's best efforts. Keefe and Ro make a bet on how long the Tribunal last. Keefe and Sophie talk about how Sophie feels like the tribunal is a waste of time when Alvar can't remember anything and how she feels like they should be focusing on Fintan. A parade of Vackers comes marching in, Sophie and Keefe talk to Fitz and Biana, and the tribunal begins. Alvar is brought in, ashamed and weak, and tells the council he has been told what he did, but that that isn't him anymore. The council starts to discuss. They sentence Alvar to living at Everglen for 6 months is order to prove himself. Kind of like a probation, but not really. Fitz is very angry. Fallon Vacker comes marching in. He is very forgetful and comedic. He tells the council about how history needs to be preserved, and that he is unsure it is a good idea to move Alvar back to Everglen, despite him living in a seperate apartment on the grounds with trusted goblin body/security guards.

That is all. I hope you guys enjoyed this brief rundown, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Loves ya!


	13. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a mid year schedule change at school and that moved my study hall, which is when I normally write this story, and then i was busy with a Gymnastics meet and a Choir concert back to back, and an Orchestra concert before that. Basically, I had no time to update with everything that happened. That's no excuse, but I still wanted to let y'all know.**

 **Anyway... After reading the first chapters of Flashback in the paperback edition of nightfall, I added Alvar back into the story in the same way he was implemented into Flashback. Read the Update 2 chapter to see what that means. I recapped the first chapters in it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Loves ya!**

* * *

Recap: Fitz has gone missing, Della broke down, Sophie saved her, and Linh brought Sophie out of her nightmare hole for the time being. Everyone is super worried about Fitz. It is now three days later...

* * *

Sophie watched as a swarm of goblin bodyguards, including Sandor and Grizel, barrel past the glimmering gates of Everglan and storm the perimeter, Each one looking for clues of where Fitz could have gone to. Again. Fitz had been missing for three days now. The council had been called, the Black Swan was on the hunt, and everyone at Everglen was searching for any trace of Fitz. Della was quiet, acting like a statue for the past three days, and Alden kept himself busy looking through files, checking records, and was now nervously pacing back and forth in front of the gates, waiting for anyone from either the Black swan or Council to leap outside. Everyone was nervous. Sophie and Biana most of all. Biana was worried. She kept trying to convince herself that everything would be ok. Sophie was scared. She tried tracking Fitz, transmitting to him, and even used a brain push. Nothing. Not the slightest trace of Fitz. Even Alvar had seemed genuinely concerned, despite not remembering Fitz in any way, shape, or form.

"Is it just me, or are these searches getting more desperate?" Biana asked Sophie after watching the goblins storm past on the fourth day.

"No, they have been. I watched Grizel crawl around on the floor for three hours yesterday smelling for the faintest scent of Fitz that was fresh." Sophie answered.

She was getting more and more overwhelmed every day after watching the tireless efforts of everyone. The council had come with no good news of Fitz.

"I'm scared Sophie. What if something happened to him? What if he's…" She trailed off.

Sophie knew that was her cue to say 'It's ok! He's just gone missing. He's just hiding somewhere where I can't track him. That's all. He's going to be fine!'

But she didn't. Instead she told the truth.

"Biana, if the Neverseen took him, we would have known by now. If he left, then he is processing everything. But no matter what, you can't let this hurt you. I know he's out there somewhere. I know it. He has to be."

"But what if he's not?"

Sophie was filled with dread. That was the question she had been burying deep inside. She couldn't let it out. But then it broke through her defenses. She broke down into tears for the first time in a long while. The next thing she knew a sweet liquid was being poured down her throat, and she was falling into the darkness she had grown to hate so much.


	14. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! DDDOD here. Just a quick warning. These next few chapters might get a bit dark, and will probably talk about self harm, suicide, and depression. I will add fun, happy chapters in between to lighten the mood, as little spin offs to the story, but all younger readers beware.  
** **Sorry for that downer. Anyways, hope you guys are still enjoying! Next update on Tuesday! Loves ya!**

* * *

When Sophie opened her tired eyes, she was back at Havenfield. Edaline was at her side. A small, sad smile across her lips. Sophie stirred. Edaline explained what had happened as she rubbed her back in slow smooth circles under the warm covers. It felt good.

" You must have been tired. You crashed as soon as Biana told you about everything she was worried about. She feels awful. You were so burdened and stressed by everything that you basically broke down and shut down. Elwin was worried you would wake up too soon and insist you were fine again."  
Sophie looked around the room as she sat up, with a big head rush greeting her. She noticed several cups of drank slumberberry tea.

" So he sedated me?"

"Unfortunately. But he was right. You really needed sleep. Real sleep. You needed a reset."

Sophie sat all the way up.

" What about Fitz?"

Edaline twisted her hands and cast a sympathetic glance towards Sophie.

"They didn't find him? How long was I out for! They must have found him."

"First of all, you were out for two days. Second of all…" Edaline paused.

" I don't know if I should tell you this directly after everything that has happened."  
Sophie pleaded. " Please! I'm fine. I reset and now I need to know! What happened to Fitz."

"Before I tell you this, you will not be leaving this bed or this house or do anything until Elwin has cleared you. He said that would be in about a week."

Sophie groaned, then slowly nodded. Fitz was more important.  
" They found him. Unconscious. With a knife stabbed into his hand. His sanity in pieces. Fresh scars were found all over his chest. He was holding on just long enough for Elwin to get to him. He won't be waking up without you."


	15. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! DDDOD here. Another warning. This chapter deals with talk about suicide. If you are sensitive to any mental health topic, please skip this chapter.**

 **On another note, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY! SO GLAD YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **A final note, sorry I have been gone. I had A LOT of school stuff to catch up on, and had a gymnastics regional meet that I was at as the Official Unofficial Photographer. (We won) Sorry again! More coming soon. A delay will occur, as we have state on Thursday, but I will (Hopefully) Be back on Friday. Love you guys so much and thanks for understanding!**

 **Loves ya! You are awesome and you deserve to know!**

 **DDDOD.**

 **NOW, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Sophie collapsed back into her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." She kept repeating the word over and over again. Then she collapsed and closed her eyes. She could vaguely hear voices swirling around her.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. This is to much. Sophie, you're still a teenager. You're the most grown-up teenager in the world, but you are still too young. Sophie, please wake up. Please come back. Please!"

Some time passed. She felt things being poured down her throat. A whisper floated through the haze.

"Sophie, please be ok. Please. I'm so, so sorry. Please stay strong."

More time passed. Sophie felt herself coming out of the hazy fog in her mind. She could hear more clearly.

"The knife had his fingerprints. No one else's Eda! It was Fitz's knife. He did it!"

"No, he wouldn't do that. They must have been wearing gloves or something. That type of thing is unheard of here!"  
"Things change in this world. We have the center star of change living with us as our daughter. Things change. You know this. I know this. We have to face the facts. Fitz did this. He needs our daughter's help. He broke himself. This is not anyone else's fault. You cannot feel guilty for this! You know what happens. We know all too well."  
A blank, faded sigh filled the room.

"Look, we shouldn't be talking about this outside of our daughter's door! You saw what happened when we told her! She can't know. Don't tell her. Keep it hidden. This is one secret we need to keep to keep her safe."  
Another sigh.

"Elwin and Mr. Forkle both said that she came close to breaking! We have to keep this safe. Promise me, Edaline. Please. For Sophie."

"I promise.

Sophie faded back into the black darkness. She couldn't handle this strain. When she thought nothing else could be worse, a sickening new idea swam its way through the darkness. It was his knife. His fault. His… No.

He wouldn't have. He couldn't have. No! She couldn't think like this! He needed her help! But the sickening thought crawled closer to her, making her feel sick, even in the darkness.

Had Fitz tried to commit suicide?


	16. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! DDDOD here! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I just realized Sophie sure has been unconscious a lot in this story! I don't know why that keeps happening! The story just kind of pours out of me. A few things to know:**

 **1\. I try to update on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, as that is when I have study hall.**

 **2\. I will not be updating on Tuesday because... FLASHBACK WILL BE OUT AND I WILL BE OBSESSIVELY READING THE WHOLE DAY!**

 **3\. I appreciate every review I get, and also appreciate feedback. I love you guys for reading!**

 **LOVES YA! You are awesome and you deserve to know!**

* * *

Two weeks passed. Sophie drifted in and out of consciousness. When she woke up for short periods of time, she would not stay awake long. After a week of drifting in and out, she grew stronger, and started staying awake longer. Eventually, she was able to stay awake. That's when she opened her eyes. Physic and Elwin were there, Mr. Forkle was tucked into a corner, and her adoptive parents were near her bedside. Grady strangled her with a gentle hug, whilst Edaline brushed the hair that had fallen into Sophie's face away, tucking it behind her ear. Grady pulled away, and Edaline then held onto Sophie, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Sophie. I shouldn't have told you. You are the strongest person I've ever met. You didn't deserve this. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sophie nodded, her throat feeling like a desert had been dumped inside it.

Elwin and Physic demanded that they check Sophie over, to see how she was doing. Elwin and Physic both put on their funny glasses, and Elwin snapped an orb of orange light near her chest. Physic immediately started rummaging through her own small satchel, pulled out two vials, and handed them to Elwin. He nodded, then gave the bottles to Sophie. One was a light grey, and had an earthy, gritty texture. It tasted like rotten eggs. The other was a deep, deep blue, with a watery base. It tasted like cream. Sophie handed Elwin the empty bottles.

"Well, congrats Sophie. You have now been my most worrying, panic inducing patient twice!" Elwin chuckled, and made a large orb of purple light appear near her head. "Your mind basically had an overload after you woke up. Again. You just can't stay awake can you?"

Physic jumped in. "You've been out of it for two weeks! You gave me a heart attack, after finding out about your crash incident, and now this whole incident. I've been working on you non-stop to get you back. Nothing helped. You really know how to exhaust people."

Sophie's throat felt a bit better now. "I'm sorry." She rasped. "I don't know what happened. I was talking with Edaline, and then I fell into my mind. I don't even remember what we were talking about."  
That was a lie. Sophie remembered everything. She even remembered what had happened while she drifted in and out of consciousness.

" Your mind was in terrible shape Sophie. It was like a mud pit in there. Deep, murky, and dark. I didn't know what to do." Mr. Forkle said, crossing over to her bed and crouching down. "Are you sure you don't remember anything from the past two weeks?  
Sophie closed her eyes, and sucked in a sharp breath. "I remember one thing. I just remember voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying though."

 _I'll tell you later_ she transmitted to Mr. Forkle. He stood up.

"Well, the good thing is, you're safe now. Now it's a matter of getting you back to normal."

Sophie smiled. Her secret was safe. And she now had time to think.


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, DDDOD here.**

 **Flashback officially has come out. I admit, it isn't my favorite book, but it is still amazing! I was proud of myself for guessing a couple things. I will not put ANY major spoilers from Flashback into this Fanfic. Imagine it happening after Flashback, but with some different _ahem_ circumstances. (Cough cough _the ending_ cough cough cough cough _SoFitz_ cough cough) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Loves ya! You are awesome and you deserve to know!**

* * *

Recovery was a slow process. Her friends visited her every day. Keefe visited the most though. After a brutal week of elixirs, bed rest, and way to many awful slumber party house calls because of a close call or two, Sophie was finally up and out of bed.

She was crouched down near Iggy's cage, rubbing the small buzz-cut of lilac fur when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Hey Foster."

"Keefe! You gave me a heart attack! Why didn't you knock like a normal person?"

"Awww, Foster. Where's the fun in that? Your little squeal was adorable."

"Keefe!" Sophie groaned. Now was not the time to be playing games.

"Foster, Foster, Foster. You need to lighten up a bit! I get that everything feels crazy, but you gotta live. Come on, i'm taking you to outside. We have a date!"

"Excuse me? We have a what?" Sophie asked as she was dragged outside. She really liked Keefe, but right now! She pulled away.

"Okay, but i'm not even dressed for a date! I'm still in my work clothes, and I have pineapple hair, and-"

"Shhhhh." Keefe placed his hand over her mouth for a second.

"KEEFE!"

"Okay, i'm sorry. Anyways, what I was trying to say was that I already thought of that genius! It's a double date. You girls get a chance to get ready, while us guys get a chance to practice our flirting." He said with a goofy grin, then did a little weird worm dance. He was such a dork.

"A double date! With who?!"

"Biana and Dex?"

Sophie froze. Biana and Dex? Dex was sweet and all, but him with Biana? Sophie could barely picture them together. But it made sense. Biana had seemed to be spending more time with him. And it did sound fun…

"Fine."

"Awesome! Lets go get Gigantor. Oh wait… He already knows!"

"He knows!" Sophie's brain immediately went to the horrible boy talk she had had. The second would be so much worse.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything like that. I just told him we were going to do a project with the Black Swan, and that it involved a lot of super top secret information. Plus he knows about the abundant security the Black Swan has, so he agreed. Ro won't be coming either. It'll just be us, Dex, and Biana. No other bodyguards, overprotective parents, or anyone else."

Sophie's pulse raced. She felt like she was going to crack from all of the pressure of no one else there. Just her, Keefe, Biana, and Dex.

"Relax Foster, your stress is stressing me out!"

Deep breaths. In. And out. In. And out. After ten, she worked up the courage to take his hand again. He dragged her down the path, and they stopped just before the cliffside.

Keefe drew out his pathfinder, and the warm light whisked them away to Everglen.


	18. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! DDDOD here, bringing you another new chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm writing another Fanfic! The new one is a SoFitz Fanfic, but I'm still excited. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Loves ya! You are awesome and you deserve to know!**

* * *

Biana was waiting for her at the gates. Dex was just behind. Dex hugged Sophie, and took a step back to stand next to Biana. Keefe winked at Sophie and dragged poor Dex along the winding path.

"Where are your parents?"  
"They're with Fitz. It's ok Sophie, you need to wait a bit longer. Don't worry, I haven't told them anything about this. Now come on, let's go get ready!"  
Biana grabbed her wrist and they ran down the path that lead them to Biana's bedroom.

Biana's room had always been much more of a girl's paradise than most, but it looked so much more glittery, sparkly, and girly than Sophie remembered, and she had a photographic memory.

"What did you do to your room? It's so… different."

"Dex helped me redecorate a bit. Why?"  
"Dex did this?"

"Yeah. He did all the tech stuff and helped me move stuff around."

"Tech stuff?"  
Biana clapped her hands twice, and a disco-ball like contraption came from the ceiling. It had many flowers growing out of it, none of which Sophie recognized. The room was filled with a floral, spicy, calming scent.

"See? It's nice!"  
Sophie pointed to the corner, which had two body-forms in ridiculously fancy dresses. One was dark blue, almost a purple, with red accents all along the swooping ribboned bodice. The other was a pale pink, with a white bow sash and so many frills it mad Sophie's head spin.

"What are those?"

"Our dresses."  
"Biana!"  
"Oh, come on! The dark one will look so good on you! Just trust me. Now, we need to get pineapple head under control. To the bathroom!"  
After an hour, Sophie's hair had been brushed back and styled into a complex bun braid at the back of her head, and Biana had a swooping curled up-do.

"Is this to much? It's just a d-" Sophie had to ask.  
"It's not just a date! It's a chance for us to dress up and celebrate!"

"Fine."  
"Now, let's get you into that dress! I have boot heels for you to wear, and some matching gloves."  
After what had seemed like forever, Sophie was fastened into the gown, had soft black boots on, and a pair of red gloves to match the trim on the dress. She then helped Biana into the pale pink gown, and they walked down the hall. Outside, they found both the boys waiting for them on the grass, talking in hushed voices.

"Sophie is just so sweet! I feel so bad that she has all these things she has to deal with. I wish I could do more." Keefe could be heard whispering.

Sophie blushed.

Biana cleared her throat. The two boys whipped around. Keefe and Dex gasped when they saw the girls. Dressed like this, they looked like princesses.

"You look amazing." Keefe whispered in her ear as he stood up. Sophie blushed.  
Keefe held Sophie's hand, and Dex grabbed Biana's. Sophie and Biana held hands, Keefe raised his pathfinder, and they whisked away.


	19. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS! DDDOD here. Guess what happens next week? Thanksgiving break! Guess what that means?**

 **CHAPTERS EVERY DAY! Over break, I will try to post a new story every single day.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Loves ya! You are awesome and you deserve to know!**

* * *

Sophie and her friends appeared in front of the most beautiful beach they had ever seen. The sand was pure white, with a beautiful sunset in the distance. It was completely silent, except for the crashing of the gentle waves. No one there but them. It was the peace and quiet that made Sophie relax.

"Foster, are you going to stare at this place forever, or are you going to come over to the picnic?"

Sophie jumped. She had been sucked into the beauty, and hadn't even noticed the big, black blanket that had been spread out on the sand, or the picnic baskets filled with food, or even the table and chairs that had been set up. She also hadn't realized it was getting dark, and that candles had been set up, creating a romantic glow.

"I'm coming."

They began to walk the thirty odd meters to the table.

"In case you're wondering, the candles are fake. They are just light candles. No fire, I promise."  
"Ok. Thanks Keefe."

"Hey, Foster, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're the prettiest thing on this beach right now"

Sophie blushed, and reached for Keefe's hand. She giggled as he took it, then tickled her palm.

"I got you something."

"You did?"

He stopped walking and reached into his cape pocket, pulling out a small black box.

"Open it."

She did, carefully opening the lid, to reveal…

"Oh…" She breathed. It was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was made up of threadlike gold and silver strands, with a beautiful pearl set in the center. It was just… perfect.

"Keefe, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say!"

"How about you ask if I can help you put it on?"

"Can you?"

He reached down, pulled the bracelet out, and gently clasped it over her right wrist, on top of her glove. It was a perfect fit.

"Now what?"

"Now you tell me that i'm the greatest guy you've ever seen, and that you're lost without me, and that you really need me, and-"

"Ok, ok, Mr. Smartypants. No need to get selfish." Sophie teased.

They both continued walking, and giggling, until they got to the table. Dex was sitting close to Biana, and had his arm wrapped around her. Keefe held her chair for her, then scooted her in. Sophie giggled. Keefe pulled out all the desserts they could eat, including riplefluffs, butterblasts, mallowmelt, and custard bursts.

"Ok, i'm definitely having all of this." Sophie exclaimed as she reached for a plate.

"Me too!" Everyone shouted, as they too filled their plates with all kinds of foods, mostly desserts.

Now what? The words were echoing in her head in a dreamland she couldn't leave. She looked down at the bracelet. It was so shiny, and new, and beautiful. Sophie was afraid. What did all of this mean?

"Keefe, are we, dating?" Sophie managed to stutter and stumble out.

"I guess so." Keefe replied, with a twinkle in his blue eyes.


	20. Update 3

**Hey Guys! DDDOD here. I'm SO SORRY about last week. My Aunt got a Foster Baby at 20 months old, then broke her foot. I went over the weekend to help her, and he got sick, so I was babysitting her other kids. When I went home, I got sick, so I couldn't update either. I really wanted to, then I went back up to help out my aunt for Thanksgiving. I had such a blast, but needed a break, so I rested Friday, and completely forgot to upload. Then, my sister got sick, and I helped take care of her. After that, I thought a project was due Monday, so I ended up working on it until 11:30 at night, then worked on other homework until 2:30. Understandably, I couldn't upload.**

 **Anyway, I feel SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO BAD for not keeping my promise, but Life happened. Anyway, new chapter coming super soon.**

You are awesome and you deserve to know! Loves ya!


	21. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! DDDOD here to deliver some updates.**

 **Finals are coming up, so my update schedule might be really screwed up for the next few weeks. I'm really, really sorry. Anyway, I'll update as much as I can. Now, hope you enjoy. Sorry it's shorter than normal!  
Loves ya! You are awesome and you deserve to know!**

* * *

Sophie sucked in a breath. Dating. They were Dating. She and Keefe.

"Well… this is awkward…" Dex grumbled.

Sophie snapped her head up. She had forgotten about Biana and Dex.  
"I, I have to go."  
Sophie raced up the beach, tearing off her shoes and pulling her hair loose from it's twisted style. She could hear shouting, but she didn't care. She climbed up a steep incline, wincing as sharp rocks sliced her now bare feet. A few drops of red clumped the sand. But she kept running, until she could think clearly again.

"What have I done?" She wondered aloud. She had admitted to dating Keefe in front of her first reject and her best friends.

"Sophie!" A voice called from near the rocky face she was facing.

"Sophie, please come back! I'm sorry!"

A sobbing Keefe came up behind her, startling her with a tackle hug.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that, and I can do whatever you need, and we can call this whatever you want. I can call this whole thing off, I promise. I-"  
"Hey" Sophie said, reaching up to touch his face. "It's ok. I don't blame you. I'm sorry for worrying you. I just needed some space and time. That's all. We are still a thing. It's ok."

Keefe blew out a shaky breath. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh, Foster. You need to relax a bit. It's ok. I'm not mad. I just got worried. If I lost you I'd have to explain to Sandor how you ran off after Team Foster Keefe became a thing, and how I had to track you down, and all the other stuff that would have happened if I hadn't found you."  
Sophie's mind flashed with another horrible boy talk with Grady and Sandor. She shuddered. She needed to get better at keeping her cool when it came to stuff like this.

"I'm still sorry" She blushed.

"Look, why don't you come back to the picnic grounds. We can finish eating, then I want to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?"  
Keefe looked her dead in the eyes as he told her "Where I hid whenever I fought with my parents."

"Where is that?"  
"It's somewhere you'll like. Promise."  
"Keefe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."


	22. Chapter 18

Sophie's mind flashed to a young Keefe, maybe 11, after he had been yelled at by his father for drawing instead of studying for his entrance exams. Her heart ached.

"Woah, Foster, no need for that wave of sadness. Geesh. It's not far. Not even a light leap away." Keefe said, fanning his hands away from him, like he did when her emotions were super strong.

"It's here? Like, on this beach?"

"Just down there. See those little rocks?"

Sophie squinted, and was able to make up a patch of rocks near the ocean in the shape of a very vague K.

"I see it. Where does that little path lead? She asked as she pointed out a small line of pebbles and sticks scattered in the sand.

"You'll see soon enough." He winked, then scooped her up in his arms and levitated them down the cliff.

"There you are!" Biana yelled as she raced across the sand, tackling Sophie with a hug as soon as her bare feet touched the ground.

"I was so worried! I'm so sorry if I did anything that made this hard for you. You're my best friend, and I care about you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, of, of course I do." Sophie stuttered out as she embraced her friend.

"This wasn't your fault, Biana. It was mine. I got to nervous, and then I thought you would be mad, so I ran. I'm sorry too."

The two hugged for a moment longer before a tomato red Dex came sprinting at full speed towards them. Biana let go in just enough time to avoid getting trampled by Dex.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I said that, and I feel really bad, and that was stupid of me. I am so sorry!"

"Shhhh, Dex, it's ok. I'm not mad, see?" She looked him dead in his periwinkle eyes.

"I still feel like an idiot." Dex mumbled, staring down at the ground.

"You're bleeding!" He said, suddenly panicking.

"It's just some cuts from the rocks. It's nothing. I'm fine." Sophie insisted.

Keefe came up behind her, scooped her up again, and they all walked back to the picnic site, silent as could be.


End file.
